


And like the break of day he takes my breath away

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Not Wearing Underwear, Panties, Showers, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yeah we're gonna have some sex, a slight Rocky Horror Picture Show reference, going commando, his bedding is deep purple, master Tim - Freeform, my towel is pink btw, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Imagine wearing Tim's underwear...mmm...





	And like the break of day he takes my breath away

Stepping out of the shower you realized you didn't have any clean underwear for tonight. So you dried off and wrapped the towel around you, walking out of the bathroom to look for Tim. He was upstairs in his bedroom. Sitting in the middle of the bed with his phone.

"Babe?"

"Yes, love?" he said without looking up.

"I don't have any underwear, do you think I could borrow something from you?"

He looked up.

"I haven't worn panties for many many years, darling" he smirked.

You threw him a cheeky smile.

"Well, I know _that_ "

You casually unwrapped yourself from the towel and unabashedly walked to his closet where you had a small stash of clothes lying around.

"I just want _something_ to put on, I refuse to free-buff"

You stood up, dragging your fingers through your wet hair.

"You know, going commando is not as sexy as you guys make it out to be. It's actually quite disgusting"

You continued talking without realizing Tim had completely stopped what he was doing and made no attempts whatsoever to hide the fact that he was checking you out.  
Your eyes fell on him and you slowly stopped talking.

"What?" you asked in surprise.

He cleared his throat.

"I never get tired of looking at your naked body" he said. "You are so incredibly sexy"

You giggled.

"Come here" he said and reached for you.

You smirked and crawled over the foot of the bed towards him. The bedlinens were new and crisp under you as you straddled his thighs, burying your legs in the fluffy comforter.  
You leaned in and he gently met your lips. Inhaling your freshly showered scent, he softly bit your neck and you closed your eyes in pleasure when his hands snaked their way under your arms to pull you down as he laid back. You settled right away ontop of him, loving the feeling of his t-shirt on your naked skin and the way his fingers raked up and down your back.

You shivered as his tongue kissed goose bumps over your body and you moaned softly in his mouth.

"I'm cold" you smiled to his lips. "And wet"

You pulled away slightly to look at him and he delicately maneuvered you down on your back and reached for the covers to warm you.

"I don't want my girl to be cold" he said and kissed your forehead. "Wet - yes, but not cold"

You snickered as his eyes widened and he winked at you.

"I like it when you're wet. It means I do an ok job"

"Aww, baby! Of course you do! I have nothing to complain about"

He dipped his head down to kiss you and you gently put your hand on his shoulder. Delicately pushing him away a little.

"Tim, we don't have alot of time and I have to start getting..."

He cut you off by pushing two strong fingers in you, smiling wickedly as he moved them around.

"You _are_ wet" he teased. "Just relax, darling. We have time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine wearing Tim's underwear...mmm...


End file.
